living dead
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: "Si on ne se méfie pas, on risque de souffrir." Scorpius se promet de ne jamais oublier ce conseil. Mais il se pourrait bien qu'il finisse tout de même par avoir mal. Car à trop essayer de survivre, on en oublie de vivre.


**A/N : écrit pour LoveYouAnyway dans le cadre de l'échange de Noël de HPF.**

* * *

Les étoiles scintillent comme des diamants et l'air empli de jasmin et de lilas chatouille les délicates narines de Scorpius. La scène pourrait sembler idyllique, tirée tout droit d'un de ces contes de fée que sa cousine Annelise aime tant, mais il a sept ans et vient de trouver son père assis au fond du jardin, les épaules voûtées, un air brisé dans le regard.

— Papa ?

Malgré la chaleur de ce soir de juin, les yeux que son père tourne vers lui sont froids et vides. Scorpius ne manque pas les petites perles accrochées aux cils de son père, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rend compte que même Draco Malfoy, ce père que Scorpius aime et admire tant pour sa force et son courage, n'est pas invincible.

— Pourquoi tu pleures, papa ?

Il ne répond pas , pas tout de suite. De toute évidence, il pensait être seul. Il faut dire que dans le salon de la villa, la soirée organisée pour son anniversaire est loin d'être terminée. C'est pour cela que Scorpius s'est éclipsé dans le jardin. Tous ces adultes font du bruit et Scorpius s'ennuie parce qu'il n'y a personne de son âge et sa mère semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir à voir tout ce monde et elle ne comprend pas que Scorpius en a assez d'être présenté à tout le monde comme la huitième merveille du monde et _qu'il veut juste aller au lit_.

— Papa ?

Son père se racle la gorge, touche son avant-bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et l'air absent, il répond :

— Ce n'est rien.

Il se lève, prend la main de Scorpius dans la sienne, et avant de retourner vers la réception donnée en son honneur, il murmure, plus pour lui-même que pour son fils :

— Si on ne se méfie pas, on risque de souffrir.

Scorpius n'a que sept ans, mais ce soir-là, dans la chaleur du mois de juin et l'atmosphère sucrée d'une soirée de célébration, les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête et l'odeur du jasmin et du lilas comme un cocon tout autour de son petit être, il sait que c'est un conseil qu'il se doit de ne jamais oublier.

Il ne veut pas croiser son reflet dans le miroir et voir le même regard vide qu'il a découvert dans les yeux de son père.

**ooo**

— _Alors c'est terminé ?_

_Scorpius ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en a pas envie, ce n'est pas qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Mais il sait ce qui va se passer s'il lui fait confiance, et il ne peut pas s'y résoudre._

_Elle lui jette un dernier regard furieux, et quelques secondes plus tard, il entend claquer la porte d'entrée de son minuscule appartement._

_Sans un bruit, il se lève, porte leurs deux verres dans la petite cuisine, éteint la lumière du salon et va se coucher._

_La place à côté de la sienne est encore un peu chaude, et elle sent encore un peu la vanille et le caramel, mais Scorpius sait que ce n'est plus pour longtemps._

_Demain, il changera ses draps._

**ooo**

Il y a tant de bruit et de fumée autour de lui que Scorpius sent la tête lui tourner un peu. Le rouge vif de la locomotive lui fait mal aux yeux et tous ces gens qui vont et viennent et crient et rient et pleurent et sourient et agitent les mains l'oppressent. Son cœur bat trop vite, trop fort, et il sent son dos se couvrir de perles de sueur. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il se mette à faire une crise d'angoisse.

Il a onze ans et l'estomac si noué qu'il doute pouvoir un jour à nouveau avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais le sourire de sa mère est radieux et il ne veut pas l'inquiéter, alors quand elle lui demande comment il se sent, Scorpius répond que tout va bien et qu'il n'est pas inquiet.

Il n'y a pas tellement de raison de l'être, de toute manière. Ses parents sont allés à Poudlard eux aussi, et leurs parents avant eux. Scorpius y a lui aussi sa place. Il sait tout cela, la partie raisonnable de son cerveau ne cesse de tenter de l'en persuader, et pourtant il est terrorisé.

La nuit précédente, il a fait un rêve étrange, mais il a su à son réveil que ce n'était pas vraiment un songe. Durant quatre ans, il a relégué le souvenir des larmes dans les yeux de son père au fond de son esprit, ne sachant pas quoi faire de l'image vulnérable de cet homme d'habitude si fort. Il a fallu attendre sa dernière nuit avant sa rentrée pour que soudainement, il se souvienne.

_Si on ne se méfie pas, on risque de souffrir._

Soudainement, toute l'excitation de Scorpius est retombée. Son père lui avait dit de ne jamais prendre pour acquis le sentiment de sécurité que Scorpius a toujours ressenti, mais il avait oublié. Scorpius n'a que onze ans, mais il sait déjà qu'il ne croit pas aux coïncidences, que tout arrive pour une raison. Et s'il s'est souvenu de cet instant la veille de sa rentrée, ce n'est pas un hasard.

Poudlard est plus dangereux qu'il ne le croit. Scorpius ne veut pas souffrir. Scorpius va devoir se souvenir du conseil de son père. Scorpius va se méfier.

**ooo**

_Des couleurs, des odeurs, des sons. Incrustés sous ses paupières, dans ses narines, dans ses oreilles, au bout de ses doigts, de sa langue. Son souvenir est gravé dans son esprit, et il la voit partout, tout le temps. Parfois, il est difficile de se rappeler qu'elle est partie, parce qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment loin._

_Elle ne lui manque presque pas._

_C'est mieux ainsi. La vie continue._

**ooo**

— On peut s'assoir ici ?

Scorpius lève son regard vers la personne qui vient de parler. C'est une fille de première année, elle aussi. Il la reconnait d'abord parce qu'il a eu quelques cours avec elle, mais surtout parce qu'elle est la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger et que tout le monde sait qui elle est. Le garçon qui l'accompagne est le fils de Harry Potter, autre chose qui n'a échappé à personne.

Lui… lui il est le fils de Draco Malfoy, et ça aussi, tout le monde le sait. Scorpius sent les regards sur son passage, et les murmures le poursuivent partout. Il n'ignore pas que son père et son grand-père ont été impliqués dans de sinistres affaires. Il l'a su quand il a eu cinq ans et qu'il a posé la question à sa mère, Pourquoi on vit en Italie si vous êtes Anglais ?

Alors s'appeler Scorpius Malfoy dans l'école qui a été ravagée par sa famille, c'est un combat de tous les instants. Il n'a jamais vraiment été confronté à des insultes ou des coups, mais il y a les regards, ceux qu'il sent posés sur lui comme s'il cherchait à le percer à jour, à voir au fond de son âme, à savoir si l'adage _tel père, tel fils_ a un fondement de vérité.

Il n'a pas d'ami ici, parce que les gens lui font peur. Son père l'a prévenu sans méfiance, on se retrouve piétiné, déchiré. Et malgré ses jolies boucles rousses, son sourire éclatant et ses grands yeux bleus, Rose Weasley lui fait peur aussi.

— Non.

**ooo**

_La première fois qu'il la revoit après la rupture, un an complet s'est écoulé. C'est un jour incroyablement chargé au service des urgences de Sainte Mangouste, et soudainement, elle est là. Il n'aperçoit que ses cheveux, mais il sait que c'est elle. _

_Elle ne le voit pas, parce qu'elle est inconsciente, portée sur un brancard. Son cœur rate un battement._

**ooo**

— Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Scorpius. Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose.

Le ton de sa mère est catégorique, et déjà Scorpius sent son cœur s'affoler. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre ? Pourquoi insiste-t-elle à ce point ? Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-elle pas vivre sa vie comme il l'entend ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

— J'en parlerai ce soir à ton père, ajoute-t-elle, et Scorpius est aussitôt soulagé.

Son père ne fera rien. Son père sera de son côté. Son père saura que Scorpius a raison de prendre ses distances. Son père _sait_.

Et en effet, quand il rentre de son travail le soir, et que sa mère lui dit que « Scorpius n'a pas d'ami, pas un seul, ce n'est pas normal. Cela fait trois ans qu'il est dans cette école et les gens ne lui parlent pas. Il faut qu'on écrive au directeur pour qu'il règle ce problème. », son père regarde Scorpius dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers sa femme et de répondre « Pour quoi faire ? Londubat ne pourra pas aider si c'est Scorpius qui refuse de se laisser approcher. »

**ooo**

_Il entre dans la chambre à pas feutrés et Hugo tourne la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de Rose, s'emplissent de colère._

— _Malfoy, dit-il. Tu ne travailles pas dans ce service._

_Scorpius déglutit et balbutie._

— _Je… je voulais savoir comment elle va._

— _Son état est stable, répond Albus, la voix cassée. Mais les Médicomages ignorent quand elle se réveillera._

_Scorpius sent son cœur tomber dans son estomac._

— _Maintenant, sors de là, grogne Hugo. Je ne veux pas que tu sois la première personne qu'elle voit en se réveillant. Tu l'as assez fait souffrir. En plus, nos parents vont arriver. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te voient ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et pour la première fois, Scorpius n'en est pas tout à fait sûr._

**ooo**

Il a presque dix-huit ans quand sa vie bascule. Le professeur Plimpton vient de leur annoncer que pour le dernier trimestre avant les ASPIC, leur projet spécial sera de créer une potion à deux. L'air des cachots devient soudainement irrespirable, trop lourd de ce que cela implique.

Plimpton constitue les duos elle-même, et évidemment, quelques minutes plus tard, une Rose Weasley agacée tire la chaise à côté de la sienne, tout au fond de la classe.

— Cette fois-ci, je ne te demande pas si je peux m'asseoir là, crache-t-elle, et Scorpius se retrouve transporté sept ans plus tôt.

Il avait oublié cette rencontre, mais les mots de Rose en font remonter le souvenir.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, ajoute-t-elle. Toute réclamation sera à faire auprès de Plimpton.

Et ce jour-là, alors qu'il a pourtant toujours évité les gens, les relations, les émotions, les sentiments, qu'il a toujours voulu suivre le conseil de son père et regardé les autres comme des menaces, qu'il s'est mis dans la tête qu'il n'a de toute manière pas le droit de vivre une vie de passion parce qu'il doit racheter les actions et les péchés de sa famille, Scorpius répond.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être bien que c'est parce qu'il l'a regardée un peu plus que les autres, Rose Weasley, qu'elle est jolie et qu'elle lui plaît, même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer parce que ça lui fait terriblement peur. Mais les mots sortent quand même.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il. Les autres me font peur.

**ooo**

_Cela fait une semaine et demi qu'il se jette sur Billy Forton dès qu'il le peut pour lui demander des nouvelles, et excédé, son collègue finit par cracher :_

— _Rien n'a changé, elle est toujours dans le coma. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, à la fin ? Elle n'est pas ton amie, à ce que je sache. Ne l'a jamais été. On était tous à Poudlard en même temps, on le sait tous que Scorpius Malfoy n'a aucun ami._

_Et Scorpius veut lui cracher au visage, lui dire que cette fille, il l'a aimée comme il n'a jamais aimé personne, qu'elle l'a aimé en retour et qu'il a vécu avec elle les six plus beaux mois de sa vie. Il veut lui crier de s'occuper d'elle, de la réveiller, parce qu'il en crèvera si elle part._

_Mais il n'en fait rien, parce que si personne ne sait, c'est de sa faute._

**ooo**

Scorpius tombe amoureux comme on s'endort. Petit à petit, et soudainement, il sombre. Il reste deux semaines avant les examens, et ils viennent de finir leur potion. Elle le sert dans ses bras et Scorpius se retrouve paralysé.

C'est la première fois qu'il touche quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sa famille, mais au lieu d'être effrayé, il oublie. Il oublie qu'il a peur, il oublie le conseil de son père, il oublie de se méfier, parce que la chaleur qui se répand en lui est la plus exquise qu'il n'ait jamais goûtée.

Alors sans y réfléchir, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il peut dire qu'elle est surprise, mais pas autant que lui. Et puis il s'en fiche, parce qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et que l'espace d'un instant, il est un adolescent comme tous les autres.

**ooo**

_Elle se réveille enfin quatre semaines après son admission à Sainte Mangouste. Quand il apprend la nouvelle, Scorpius se précipite dans les couloirs. Les guirlandes et les boules accrochées aux murs pour Noël lui crient de ralentir un peu, que « c'est un hôpital, Monsieur, pas une cour de récréation. » Scorpius s'en fiche, et il arrive devant sa chambre exténué._

_Mais avant de pousser la porte, il entend des voix. Ce sont les parents de Rose._

**ooo**

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses.

Elle est énervée.

— Ca me parait normal, poursuit-elle.

Scorpius porte son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Il boit lentement, chaque contraction de sa gorge délibérément longue. Il ne veut pas répondre.

Rose passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux roux et elle soupire.

— C'est comme si tu avais honte de moi.

— Bien sûr que non, répond-t-il aussitôt.

Rose est intelligente et drôle et belle et _brillante _et il a de la chance de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras.

— Alors quoi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de passer Noël dans ma famille ? Tu es mon petit ami, ça fait six mois, c'est normal que je veuille te les présenter.

— Ils me connaissent déjà.

Rose lève les yeux au ciel.

— Hugo et Al savent parce qu'ils nous ont surpris. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils te connaissent. Personne ne sait. Tu nous caches, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Scorpius ne répond pas. Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Qu'il ne veut pas s'ouvrir parce que malgré tout, il reste terrifié ? Parce que Draco Malfoy lui-même lui a un jour dit de ne faire confiance à personne, et que malgré tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle, Rose reste quelqu'un de l'extérieur, parce qu'il est un Malfoy et qu'il n'a de toute manière pas droit au bonheur, parce qu'il ne veut pas être vulnérable et lui donner les moyens de l'atteindre.

Rencontrer les parents de Rose – et ses oncles et tantes et cousins et grands-parents, car honnêtement, c'est des Weasley que l'on parle – c'est donner trop de valeur à leur relation. Scorpius ne peut pas faire ça.

Le silence s'étire pendant plusieurs minutes, et Rose lâche :

— Je t'aime, tu sais ?

C'est la première fois qu'elle le dit et Scorpius sent son cœur bondir.

Il boit une autre gorgée.

Les yeux de Rose s'emplissent de larmes.

— C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas amoureux. Tu ne veux rien officialiser car je ne suis pas assez importante.

Et Scorpius ne dément pas, Scorpius n'avoue pas qu'il a simplement peur de souffrir, Scorpius ne dit rien.

— Si tu ne dis rien, je m'en vais et ne reviendrai pas.

**ooo**

_Il est de retour chez ses parents. Savoir Rose à Sainte Mangouste le trouble, alors Scorpius a posé des congés et s'est enfuit vers l'Italie. « Besoin de repos » a-t-il dit à ses parents, et ils ont avalé son excuse. Le métier de Médicomage fait souvent cet effet-là, après tout._

_Un soir, il ne peut pas dormir et va trouver son père. Draco Malfoy est dans son bureau – Scorpius a vu la lumière allumée en allant se coucher._

_Il toque, et la voix lasse de son père l'invite à entrer._

_Scorpius pousse la porte, et il se retrouve transporté plus d'une décennie auparavant. Il a à nouveau sept ans et vient de découvrir que son père est vulnérable._

— _Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, fils ?_

_Scorpius hésite, et puis il se lance._

— _Vaut-il mieux se protéger coûte que coûte, quitte à voir partir les gens que l'on aime, ou prendre le risque de souffrir et s'ouvrir aux autres ?_

_Son père l'observe pendant quelques minutes et il répond :_

— _Je savais que tu n'étais pas rentré à cause de ton travail._

_Il enlève ses lunettes, se frotte l'arête du nez, et répond :_

— _Faire partir les gens que tu aimes te causera plus de souffrance que prendre le risque de t'ouvrir à eux. Parce que tu sauras que tout est de ta faute, et que tu finiras par ne plus pouvoir vivre avec toi-même._

_Les mots tombent entre eux et Scorpius peut enfin mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressent : de la culpabilité._

_Son père ajoute :_

— _Je suis inquiet pour toi, fils. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à accomplir en étant une telle carapace, mais tout ce que tu risques, c'est de devenir une coquille vide. Tu vis si prudemment que pendant plus de dix ans, tu n'as pas vécu du tout._

_Alors Scorpius balbutie que c'est lui qui lui a conseillé d'être prudent, de faire attention, parce que _Si on ne se méfie pas, on risque de souffrir.

— _Je parlais de moi-même, Scorpius. Je suis mon pire ennemi, et tout ce que j'ai causé, toute la souffrance que j'ai semée, et celle que j'ai éprouvée… C'était de ma faute, parce que je n'ai jamais compris que j'avais en moi cette horrible force. Mais toi Scorpius… tu as la chance de pouvoir devenir quelqu'un. Pourquoi voudrais-tu être un autre Draco Malfoy ?_

_Le lendemain matin, Scorpius est à Londres._

**ooo**

Il ne sait pas vraiment si elle acceptera de le revoir, mais pour la première fois, il espère, et c'est plus que ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. Et quand il pousse la porte de la chambre derrière laquelle Rose et ses parents rient, il se rend compte que la vie commence maintenant.


End file.
